


Frontal lobe

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [3]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Canon Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Drabble, Minor Character Deaths, Orphanage, abandonment of god, my favorite villian uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: "Frontal lobe?" The tiny girl asked him, her chocolate brown eyes wide with wonder and curiosity."Yes, Miyo," Replied the little girl's grandfather. "That is where the parasites control"





	Frontal lobe

Takano Miyo was a very smart little girl, filled with curiosity and wonder. She looked up to her grandfather the most, as his research never failed to amaze her. She loved visiting him, so she could talk about his life's' work, his research on the disease known as the Hinamizawa syndrome.

"Frontal lobe?" The tiny girl asked him, her chocolate brown eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

"Yes, Miyo," Replied the little girl's grandfather. "That is where the parasites control"

The older man who was sitting at his desk, turns and explains that his thesis involves the existence of a parasite that influences the frontal lobes of the brain. The girl hums in frustrated confusion; the man continues that many parasites can control their hosts at times. However, many want to reject the idea that a parasite can control a human. The girl asks why. The man sighs and explains that it would mean the human mind could be controlled, and how it could shut down multiple religions at once, by using a mere parasite to explain them, something the common people could not accept.

"If our thoughts are being altered by these parasites, it'd be no different than the Black Plague." He continues that his research may end up justifying genocide and oppression due to race and religion. He explains this is the reason discussion of "brain-infecting parasites" has become a "taboo" since WWII.

Miyo finds this to be ridiculous. "But grandpa! It's still true, that doesn't matter!" She insisted.

Her grandfatherly figure, Takano Hifumi, Her father's old professor had sighed, patting the little girl's head. "Yes, but people refuse to accept it. They value their religion more than the truth, as sad as that may sound."

He continues to insist that these brain-changing parasites indeed exist, and it is his life's goal to prove so. At least, he hopes so, but he sighs sadly, remarking how he doubts anyone would listen to him anyway, causing Miyo to frown. "B-but...Grandpa...I know you can do it! You're gonna do it, right?"

At this notion, he smiles sadly and admits that while it is indeed his goal, it would be very difficult for him to make happen. However, if his work ever would be accepted, he would then be resurrected.

Miyo smiled excitedly. "Wow, like a god?!" She urged.

He smiled at her. "Yes, like a god."

.

Tanashi Miyo was a lively young girl, filled with spirit and heart, a pure soul that one couldn't find often, like a rare precious gem, with the rest having been mined away and taken advantage of by the greedy. Miyoko was very similar, as her bliss didn't last her long. Fate would eventually come and once more, mine her away, tarnishing her pure surface forever.

However, Tanashi Miyoko was still very young when it happened, back when her parents had driven off, only for her father to return in critical condition. Her eyes filled with tears, all Miyoko could do was cry, and beg him not to die. His last words to his daughter is to go to Takano, Hifumi as he is sure his old professor will take great care of the child. As he mumbled the phone number, the last breath escapes his lungs and he dies, coughing up blood, then going pale.

Tanashi is then put with an officer, who asks her if she has any relatives to return to. She shook her head no, only to murmur, "Takano Hifumi."

"That won't do," The officer tells her, as he drives her down to the orphanage where she was destined to abandon God himself.

Fate is a cruel thing you know.  _Giggle giggle..._

.

Miyoko sits in the dreary cafeteria if one could call it that. In the background, the agonizing screams of a young child, no older than seven years old can be heard.   
"The coffin penalty," Eriko whispers to Miyoko. "I've heard it's still one of the lighter ones."

Eventually, the screams come to a stop. A tall, intimidating man walks in with a horrified looking child, with scars visibly bleeding through their shirt across the back. The children go silent, and all eat in perfect unison. All is well until a chubby little boy spills his meal across the floor.

Tanashi Miyoko is afraid to even look at the man as he forces the young child to eat it off of the floor, so none of the food goes to waste.

As cruel as it may sound, there is only one thought going through each child's head. No, it isn't empathy or remorse for the boy, not even a prayer. It's simply; 'I'm so glad that this isn't me'.

Cruel, but that's the life Tanashi Miyoko is forced to accept at the orphanage. Until later at night, the scruffy looking girl with the short brown hair and deep, indigo colored eyes, the one known as Eriko, takes a stand.

She gently wakes up the others, urging them not to make a fuss, as she has come up with a plan. Earlier, she had tested the key that unlocks the hen-house on a different door, and it has proven to work and unlock that door, although the lock was stiff. Eriko saw this as potential salvation and formulates a plan. It's a slightly unstable plan, as it doesn't guarantee the safety of anyone. But, it's the best the children may ever know, so they decide to go along with it.

The children speak of an orphanage over the mountains, where children are treated with kindness and motherly care. They're even allowed to call the main staff  _"Mommy"_. "They even have a snack-time!" Eriko exclaimed with excitement, being careful to keep her voice down.

A younger little girl with her thin, brown hair messily done in a braid, who goes by the name of Kikuko, starts to cry. She couldn't help it, the idea of going to an orphanage with a mommy and snack time just sounds so perfect to her, and she'd do anything to have such a happy life - but as far as she knew, there was nothing that could be done, and a life like that was something she could never dream of having.

That's when Eriko decided to 'pop the question'.

At first, the children were extremely hesitant about the plan, imagining the worst.

Eriko also explains that in the past there was a group escape, trying to win their trust over with proof that it can really happen.

Miyoko asks if this is really true, and Eriko responds that the orphanage keeps it secret since only one person was caught, and they don't want to give anyone else ideas, out of fear that it couldn't possibly work. She then explains that they had all succeeded since they all scattered in different directions. The young boy, Tomomi is scared about being caught; Eriko asks him how much longer he intends to stay.

She then asks Miyoko, who's been quieter than the rest of the children, if she too will go with her. Miyoko asks her if she is sure they can escape, and Eriko then explains that she cannot guarantee anyone's safety, but everyone - her, Tanashi, any of the children - has much better chances if they all go as a group. After all, if they don't do anything, they will certainly be trapped in the orphanage forever, only to die there; a fate that no one wants. That settles it - the children are convinced now and are ready to make the great escape.

Eriko works the lock to no avail, causing the kids to grow more and more anxious. "It's okay," she assures them, "It will open, it just takes some effort."  
The seconds ticked away slowly until there was a rusty creaking noise - the lock had been opened.

"No time to say goodbyes," Eriko exclaimed. "Remember, everyone run in different directions!"

Frightened, the children all dash off in separate directions. It isn't long, unfortunately, until the manager notices they are gone. He sends men out to find the runaway children.

Miyoko runs with flashlights and the screaming Head behind her.

She finds her path ends with part of the mountain. She tries to climb it, but she slips and falls to the ground. The flashlight illuminates her horrified face.

The Head grabs her and starts to beat her by slamming her head into the ground. She manages to bite his thumb, sinking her teeth into the flesh as hard as she could. A metallic flavor fills her mouth as he screams out in agony.

Screaming at her, he stands above her demanding to know how she dares to bite him.

While he's screaming, she grabs ahold of a root and hoists herself up onto the mountain. It feels as if her fear has at the moment, given her what felt like a godly strength, the strength to curse, the strength to climb up the steep mountain at an unrealistic speed.

The man begins to feel dizzy and rushes back to take care of his aching thumb. The girl had managed to break a bone and split open a vein, meaning he'd eventually pass out of blood loss. Feeling defeated, he calls back up, telling them where to look.

.

She finally makes it far away enough to feel safe, as the pouring rain becomes deafening. Thunder crashes in the distance, a large bolt of lightning strikes nearby. All the girl can see is forest, endless forest, with not a hint of civilization.

She grabs onto the nearest tree trunk and begins to scream at the 'gods'.

She raises her tiny arms to the thunderstorm, demanding they take her, demanding to die. She screams louder, for it to kill her, to kill her just like it killed her parents. She screams to the gods, calling them stupid, asking what she did to ever deserve this. Her throat aches from screaming, but that doesn't stop her. She cries out to the storm to strike her with one of its divine lighting bolts, to strike her dead by the electric sword, strike her, electricate her blood and rip the life out of her lungs.

She cursed him, the so-called god that had put her here, the god that others worshiped, she turned away from, hated.

And at that moment, a bolt of lightning hit right in front, inches away from her eyes, and she survived. She barely did, but she upheld and survived.

'God,' she thought in anguish, 'isn't real.'

She hears the voices of the pursuing Orphanage Guards and Head. She begins to run, but her footsteps into a puddle that proves to be a hole and that's when she trips. She finds herself having fallen to a road, then she sees a payphone.

She sits inside since it is at least warm. On the floor of the booth lays a coin. She recalls, "0,3,2,7," and starts dialing. Hifumi answers, and she meekly identifies herself. He repeats the name "Tanashi" a few times, and she explains that Tanashi Takemitsu was her father.

She explains that her father told her to call him. When Hifumi asks if something happened to her father, she haltingly explains that he and her mother died in a bus crash. Hifumi expresses his condolences but frankly asks her what her father expected by instructing her to call him.

Miyoko pauses then screams, "Please save me!"

Since then, she's gone by Miyo, which Dr. Takano asked if he could call her, answered by a meek nod.

.

That's when the scientists came. Instead of glorifying his genius work, they stomped on it, calling it rubbish.

They stomped on his papers.   
Dr. Takano sent Miyo out to get tea-and that's when she heard him crying. Crying.

The fury was strong, for such a tiny body. From that day on, Takano Miyo swore to herself she'd live out her grandfather's legacy and take his place, resurrecting him as a god.

From then on, the young girl who went from being 'Tanashi Miyo' to the newly born 'Takano Miyo', made a vow unto this rotten world; to continue her grandpa's research, no matter who stood in her way; and it all was set into action when she was paired with him; the ambitious klutz, also aspired by his own personal goals; Irie Kyouske.

He believed they were working on a cure, and Takano allowed him too. However, she was driven on something much more deadly, and would do whatever she needed to in order to get her grandfather's work recognized.   
  
_Anything._


End file.
